Lunette Rosewood
Lunette, born on the Second of Lunaria of the year x001, is a seventeen year old mage. She is an orphan who was taken in by a phoenix when she was 10, whom found her wondering the woods alone. This phoenix taught her all about language, food, maths and magic. One day, the phoenix went missing and never returned. Leaving her abandoned and alone. She wandered for two years until she came across the Pegasus Heart guild hall. Her debut was in chapter one, where she said Lizzie from the bandits. Appearance Lunette, is a tall girl with average-sized breasts. As of her introduction, she has long light brown hair that is styled with a fringe. This is usually in a braid, however, it is down in the first chapter. She also has blueish grey eyes and pale skin. Her outfit consists of a long sleeved strapless grey shirt and some periwinkle shorts. Her shirt has a periwinkle collar and periwinkle edges on her sleeves. She also has some grey trainers paired with white socks. Her guild mark is located on her left shoulder blade. Personality Lunette is an intelligent and quick thinking young girl. She has a tendency to be quite bossy and can be a little over whelming but she always has the guilds best interest at heart. She is smart in battle and is very good at constructing plans. She also clashes with Arya Deaththorne due to them both being headstrong but their key differences is that Lunette likes to plan her actions first where as Arya prefers to rush straight into battle. Magic Mind Phoenix Slayer Magic : Lunette is a user of Mind Phoenix Slayer Magic, A Lost Magic which allows her to take on attributes of a phoenix and manipulate the mind and psychic matter. Her magic also allows her to use enchantments, which allows her to increase a person's physical stats, making them stronger or more resistant to attacks, and more. To gain energy and heal, Lunette must gain knowledge, either by reading books or the minds of others. *'Mind Phoenix's Cry' : A Version of Phoenix's Cry. When using this attack, Lunette releases a hurricane-like periwinkle psychic blast at her target. *'Mind Phoenix's Talon' : Lunette jumps into the air and surrounds one of her legs in periwinkle psychic matter, which is released upon contact when swung at her target. *'Mind Phoenix's Wing Block' : Lunette surrounds her arms in periwinkle psychic matter which deflects spells. ::Mind Phoenix Slayer Enchantments *'Psymara' : An enchantment which enhances the physical and magical strength of the target. *'Psymora' : An enchantment which enhances the physical and magical defence of the target. *'Psymera' : An enchantment which enhances the speed and stamina of the target. Mind Magic : Lunette is a user of Mind Magic, a Psychic Magic which allows her to manipulate the mind, and memories. This includes mind control, memory creation and destruction, and attacking with psychic matter. *'Mentis Imperium' : A spell which allows the user to mentally control a persons actions for half an hour. The limit increases with skill. Lunette's time limit is 15 minutes. *'Mentis Gladio' : A spell which allows the user to summon a psychic sword which upon contact, makes the target feel pain without actually hurting them. *'Fluctus Mentis' : A spell which releases a psychic wave which gives the targets migraines. Telepathy : Lunette is a user of Telepathy, a Psychic Magic which allows the user to read the minds of humans and also communicate mentally with them. *'Numquid Mentis' : A spell which allows the user to communicate mentally with a small group of humans. Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Pegasus Heart Members Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Psychic Magic Users